Storage hierarchical control of layering a memory device included in a storage device based on access performance and rearranging data between layers is known. For example, data that is accessed with high frequency is placed in a memory device of a high access rate, while data that is accessed with low frequency is placed in a memory device of a low access rate. When the data is placed in this manner, access processing may be executed at high speed.
As an example of a system using a storage hierarchical control technique, the following computation system has been proposed. In the computation system, storage destinations of data of objects (for example, a table, an index, and the like) in a database management system are controlled. Priorities are set for the objects based on types of the objects, and data of an object having a high priority is rearranged on a priority basis.
Examples of related art are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-199596 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2013/164878.